Camp Half Blood But During The Argo II Quest
by ZiaRashid12
Summary: Percy Jackson's favorite place to go is Camp Half Blood, and in the months he was gone with the crew of the Argo II, the demigods at Camp Half Blood was working hard to make sure their camp was safe.
1. The Labryinth

**Author's Note: There's a long introduction before getting to the actual AII Quest, and I apologize, I just wanted to make a character because I'm that weird. **

Chapter One

Being a half-blood sucks. Most of the time you're just trying to stay alive until the next day. I know it might seem fun sometimes, but if you've read any Greek or Roman myth about demigods, you should know that most of them die in very disgusting ways. My name is Caroline Lily Schroeder, but unless you want your lungs to be pulled out of your chest, call me Lily. I am a child of Athena/Minerva. When I was born, my mom was switching between Minerva and Athena in the Civil War. So I'm a child of both. I know it is confusing, but I am both Greek and Roman, but I am more Greek. When I was about 11 I convinced the praetors to let me go on a quest, even though I was still on probatio (I wasn't claimed yet) because they wanted to give me at least one chance. The quest involved us going into the Labyrinth and I was with my friend Sara, and Patrick. Sara's dad was Mercury, and Patrick was a descendant of Bellona. They were saying something about how Daedalus's mom was the Greek form of Minerva, an how terrible it was, etc.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. I knew that Sara didn't judge me for being unclaimed and going on the quest, but I didn't know about Patrick. We were trying to find Kampe's prison to free all the hundred-handed-ones, and I had an idea how to get there, but I didn't want to make Patrick angry since he was leading the quest.

"We're going to try and find Kampe and follow her to the prison," Patrick said. "It's crazy, but it's our only idea."

"How are we going to find her?" I asked.

"By shouting her name..." Sara cautiously.

My eyes grew wide. As any demigod knows, names has power, and it can be dangerous saying a name- much less shouting.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't have any ideas, and we're probably going to get lost," Sara said. "We can't fail this quest."

I had never heard my friend that hopeless.

I nodded.

"Let's do it."

Patrick, Sara, and I all started yelling Kampe. I felt kind of ridiculous doing this honestly. Patrick was the first to hear the hissing.

"She's here." He told us.

We hid behind a few rocks (that's all what was there), and I held my breath as she walked by. Kampe looked super scary, I don't even know how to describe it.

She looked around, her snakes hissing. Kampe started walking forward.

We slowly started following Kampe. I wasn't going to get excited, but I did feel a surge of energy when we first saw a cell. It was full of hundred-handed ones. We stopped at the first one. I kept watch as the others talked the them. I didn't hear hissing anymore, but I didn't relax. I'm glad I didn't. I started to hear snakes from the other direction. I yelled at my friends to watch out.

"We'll come back for you." Patrick said to the hundred-handed one they were talking to.

We started running down the hall. We ran until there was a dead end.

"What do we do now?" I asked, desperately looking to Patrick.

His face was grim.

"We have to fight her."

I nodded in understanding.

"It was a pleasure working with you guys." Sara said.

We made a group hug before drawing our weapons.


	2. Kampe

Patrick had an imperial gold sword, and Sara had a spatha. I only had a dagger, but I was very good at using it. We attacked at the same time, slashing and stabbing at Kampe's feet. It went good for a little while, and I was getting hopeful. But, I got hopeful to soon. Patrick had took a bad hit by the flat of one of Kampe's blade. He went soaring backwards, and crashed into a wall with a sickening crunch.  
"Patrick!" I screamed.

"Go help him, Lily! I'll hold her off!" Sara shouted at me.

I nodded.

As I was running, I heard Sara cry out in pain, she took a blade to her sword (spatha?) arm. I stopped dead in my tracks. Both of my friends were in danger, one looked like he wasn't breathing, and the other was wounded, fighting a monster.

I threw my dagger at Kampe hoping to any god, all the gods, to let my dagger hit my target. It did. I hit Kampe in the middle of her back. I made eye-contact with Sara. Her expression told me a message:

Go help Patrick.

I ran to Patrick as fast as I could. I took his pulse. It was very, very faint, but it was there. He opened his eyes a little.

"L-Lily…" Patrick said.  
"Save your strength, Patrick. Don't talk," I replied.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry."  
"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for," I said, confused.  
"Listen to me," His voice was hoarse, at the point of breaking. "I'm sorry for not being able to continue to lead you on this quest. Tell Praetor Illia sorry for not listening to her safety rules."  
"Y-You can tell them yourself, and you're still going to be the quest leader," I said trying hard not to cry. "I have ambrosia in my bag." I reached for it, but his hand stopped me. "Lily, please." He said looking up at me, "It's okay. I'm fine with dying. Tell Sara I said Goodbye." He said. He took my hand, a brotherly gesture.

"I w-w-wish y-you-you the best…" His voice trailed off, and his hand went limp. I felt a lump in my throat. Patrick and I had gotten close the past hour, and I hated to seem him go. But I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to go help Sa-

I almost cursed. I had completely forgotten about Sara. I gently put Patrick's hand down, and shakily got up to my feet.

I turned to Sara, and immediately forgot about my grief. Sara was still in danger. Kampe had pulled my dagger out, and had started fighting Sara again. The battle wasn't going well. I could tell Sara was drained. I looked at Patrick one more time, and ran at Kampe.

Sorry about the short chapter, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
